Never Alone
by shadowofbeauty
Summary: (WIP)Pure Leyton. Peyton's pregnant, enough said. (Takes place after Dan's funeral, and the rest, well, you'll see ; ) (ch 1-3 written bf start of s2) All Chapters Revised & Updated to ch7!
1. Love

**Author's Note: This chapter has been revised, as well as all my other chapters and I promise I will have a new one up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just the stories I put them in.

* * *

**

**Love

* * *

**

Peyton deserves him.

Lucas deserves her

yet he slept with Nikki

The need to be together

They want each other

They are together

Looking at each other

Really looking at each other

——in love———————————————————————

* * *

—1 month later

Lucas has been away from Peyton (in Charlotte)

Peyton paces back and forth. Anxiety rushes through her. She wishes she could turn back time and forget what happened. She realized time was up and looked at the test. It was positive.

Lucas and Nathan are getting the whole basketball team to sign the basketball. Then they will set it on their father's grave

in memory.———————————————————————————————

* * *

Haley walks with Brooke. They were talking about their lost love lives and how they would never love again, even though Brooke thinks there is a chance for Haley and Nathan and her (Brooke's) sex life.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan just decided to get the cheerleaders to sign it too—they supported the team, all the way.

* * *

Lucas goes over Peyton's, expecting her to forgive him for not calling. He knocks on her door, and then realized she was probably in her room, listening to music and opened the door. Peyton was standing right there in the doorway, about to open it. Lucas then was so curious to see what she was doing. She stared at him the way she did before. He looked at her again. 

After a moment, she started to tell him. "Lucas, I don't know how to—" She sighed and then spoke again, "I don't know how to say this but I think I'm—" She let out her almost non—existent breath before shortening to a whisper, walking slowly toward Lucas. She stops when she is about an inch away from him. She closes the door behind her and faces Lucas.

He asks, "Peyton, what's wrong? I mean, you _can't_ be."

"I'm two weeks late, Lucas. I took the test and it was positive."

"No, you're not. I've already been through this!"

"Shh, Luke, My dad is home. Wait, you've been through this before?" Peyton gives him a confused look.

"Brooke didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"That she thought she was pregnant for a time after we had broken up."

"No, she didn't tell me _anything _about it."

"Well it turned out that those things happen and she wasn't pregnant."

"She never told me anything, Luke. I didn't know."

A beat. "So, are you sure? I mean have you been to a doctor?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping you'd take me."

"Now?"

"Yea."

So the couple drove off in Luke's truck to the nearest clinic and signed up for an appointment.

* * *

5 days later

Lucas was anxiously waiting for the test results. His mother suspected something was wrong, but Luke refused to tell her. He didn't want to jeopardize her relationship with Peyton's father.

Karen warned him, "Lucas, whatever it is remember I still love you," as he left for school.

Luke responded, "I know mom, I love you too." As he went to school, he pondered whether Peyton was pregnant, and was constantly thinking what he would do if she was. Then he saw her at school. She had a depressed look on her face and from that moment on, he knew everything would never be the same.


	2. The 'Talk'

**The 'Talk'

* * *

**

Peyton looked at Lucas. She kept on fearing this moment from the time she got that cell phone call at 6 a.m. And she walked toward him, wondering what she would say.

Lucas and Peyton were close now as they walked toward each other. Peyton looked down and breathed. This was going to be hard. "Luke, the doctor called this morning. He got the test results back."

"Were they positive? I mean are you pregnant?" Luke stroked her arm, his hand holding hers.

Peyton nodded and grabbed his other hand, moving into a gentle hug. They stood there, just holding each other, for that beautiful moment. Then that moment was over.

* * *

One week later

Peyton and Lucas were walking in a park, still deciding what to do. Peyton was considering having an abortion.

"I couldn't do that Luke; you know it would kill me everyday I wake up in the morning. No, I'm not sure about adoption, but I know what I'm not going to do."

"I get it." Lucas sighed. "But don't you think that my mother likes Keith, I mean maybe she'll understand."

"Well, I just hope my dad does too, because he has this crush on your mom."

Luke gives her this look that they share and then says, "We should tell them tonight."

"Okay." Peyton sighs, looking down and then up at him again.


	3. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

Peyton thought of what had happened that night—the one she got pregnant—before she went to Luke's. It was after Dan's funeral—she remembered how sad Lucas was.

* * *

F/B

Luke was standing outside looking at the sunset—the trees, the sky, and the birds—things he doesn't usually look at—especially Ravens. He saw Ravens. Peyton walked up next to him.

"How does it feel?"

"Him dying, or—"

"He's dead, Luke. Your father's dead now. He's not ever coming back, it's different."

"What's different! Having a father who hates you or one that's dead!"

"Luke," Peyton had a calming voice now, "I know how you feel but it's not an excuse to hate him back."

Luke sighed and paced back and forth. "I don't know anymore." He sits down on the stairs and runs his fingers through his hair. She sits next to him, and they look at each other.

"Hey, I know what it's like to lose someone. I know. I lost my mom 7 years ago." She takes his hand, "I know how hard this is," and gives him a hug.

"I love you," Lucas tells her.

Peyton takes a moment while she is hugging him to process that. Then she let go. She looks at him. She bites her lip. He is expecting her to say 'I love you' back, but she couldn't. She kept on thinking about Nikki and couldn't see Lucas all the way.

Luke looked at her in that bruting way. Peyton couldn't resist that look and said, "I love you, too." They looked at each other deep—like into their souls. A kiss took its place and soon became much more.

As Lucas and Peyton made out, they touched fingers, waiting for a moment, and then Peyton whispered, "Come on," holding her hand, "nobody's home," noses rubbing. Peyton got this partial seductive smile on her face.

Peyton gasped a breath as they anxiously drove off to a place to make love


	4. This Fire

**"This Fire" is a song by Franz Ferdinand.

* * *

**

—Recovering—lying next to each other, panting in a way—

A moment passes. Peyton cuddles up on Lucas's side and he puts his arm around her. "I love you," he whispers and can't seem to say anything else lately.

Peyton, now under Lucas's shoulder whispers, "I love you, too," back and stares at him. This stare lasted so much longer and it was as if they were reaching into each other, trying to find a purpose for what happened, or why they love each other, or what love is for that matter.

This moment passes sooner than expected while Lucas moves toward Peyton, turning to their sides. Lucas puts his arms around Peyton, as if protecting her in an embrace; his arms as the shield, letting nothing harm her, not even the death of her mother. Peyton sifts her hands through his, creating a powerful link to an already powerful shield. Their legs tangle creating the illusion of weapons used for healing. And themselves, as a couple, would never break up from then on. Only one, powerful being.

* * *

The new day is twilight as they can see the golden rays coming out of the metal blinds. Lucas turned to Peyton and they stared at each other for one last moment. They searched into each other's souls as they did before, but it was shorter today. Lucas pushed a lock of Peyton's curly hair behind her ear, his hands brushing down her cheeks to her shoulders. He kissed her—no tongue, just a lover's kiss, so powerful, yet so soft and simple. All was lost in their love.

Peyton sighed. "I have to take a shower."

Lucas got a sly smile on his face. "You know, you don't have to do that alone if you don't—"

"No, I do."

"Okay."

So Peyton went to Luke's bathroom and took a shower, only to leave Lucas alone.

He looked at all her drawings and art on the wall and then saw the one of Jake and Jenny. He wondered where they were but was satisfied with the knowledge he _had_ at the same time.

Peyton walked in, interrupting his thoughts. She was wearing only a towel. "Wondering where they are?" She saw what he was looking at.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm not asking you."

"Good, 'cause you know I wouldn't have told you anyway."

"Yea."

They looked down. Lucas put his hands on hers after an uncomfortable moment, only for her to pull them away.

"My towels going to—"

"Oh—I knew—but—I didn't think—"

"Well, I did—and, uh—you know, I mean, I just—"

"After—"

"Yea."

They both were looking down again.

"I'm going to make some coffee," Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Okay, I'll just get dressed then." Peyton's voice was not heard as Lucas had already reluctantly left, leaving her alone. Peyton took this time to think about the picture of Jake and Jenny as she got her clothes on. This had always reminded her of Nikki at the same time. She had always tried to forget the fight, but this picture always made Peyton hate her more.

She now had all the clothes she wanted on—a comfortable T-shirt and jeans—she wanted Luke to see how she was—just her. Suddenly, Luke walked in, breaking her thoughts.

"Hey," he said, handing her a cup of coffee as he sipped his own. "What's up?" He glanced at her choice of outfit and smiled.

"Oh, just thinkin' about something."

"Like what?" Luke knew she didn't want to tell him, but he felt he had a 'connection' with her after . . .

"Just, you know, Jake and—" Peyton paused for a second.

"Nikki?" Luke slowly said, careful not to sound like he liked her (Nikki) at all. He had a weakness, he'll admit, but he would never love someone whom Peyton hated.

"Yea, kind of . . ." Peyton let her voice trail off. She couldn't bring herself to tell him about her feelings. "I thought that—" She sighed. She could never tell Lucas about her jealousy. Peyton's eyes searched across Lucas's body, trying to find an answer to her troubles.

She looked at his understanding face just for a moment to realize that Nikki meant nothing to him; Peyton meant everything to him. She was his only love right now.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Peyton smiled to Luke as he returned it.

"You know, I never loved Nikki," Luke said.

"I know." She leaned in to kiss him. "That's why it doesn't matter," and the smile grew bigger.

Luke looked ironically kind of 'funny' in a smile for he was bruting so much. He put his arms around her waist after he set their cups of coffee on Peyton's nightstand, closing the drawer that had been opened last night. The couple leaned slowly back into bed and kissed each other, hands tangling, eyes closed. Soft moans escaped from their throats, until Peyton gasped for air, pulling apart their embrace.

"What is it?" she said, when Peyton saw the look on his face—a look of regret, the one she knew all too well.

Luke sighed and sat up. "My mom's probably waiting for me." His eyes were half-closed, only seeing what he needed to.

Peyton moved cautiously toward him, grabbing his arm, nervously fingering his muscular arms and hands. "I guess, yea," she said slowly into his ear. Luke ignored this gesture and stood up, grabbing her hands firmly.

"Luke—" Peyton started, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," he said, shaking his head, unsure of what to do next. Feelings were battling inside him as he kissed her forehead and let go of her hands. He rubbed her arm for a second before leaving the girl with glossy tears in her eyes.

"Please, don't go!" she cried, but was unheard as he had already shut the door and drove off. Peyton could hear the motor start outside, and suddenly a solid tear flew across her face, nothing coming in its path. She sniveled, and let several more tears flow freely as well, burying her face in her hands, regret and guilt spurring in her gut. Pain had always come in her world—it was why she had a wall, but the one time she let it down, pain had stricken her and had left her all alone. _Alone_, she thought. _I'm always alone._


	5. Reminded

**"Reminded" is a song by Drowning Pool.**

**

* * *

**

As Luke silently drove off, his jumbled mind filled with distress and worry. _Is she all right? _he thought, even though he knew what the answer was. He remembered the first time he saw her when he was nearly killed. _How could I forget?_ he laughingly thought. But this laughter soon turned to hidden tears as the blonde's memories flashed back like a river, glancing at everything that had happened since that first moment — finding out Peyton's mom had died, her father's line of work, that sort of thing always gave Luke a chill down his spine. He didn't want to think of Peyton in pain, at least not anymore. _At least not after last night._ His thoughts were broken as he pulled into his mother's driveway behind her car. Karen was just standing in the front yard, waiting for a response

"Luke..." she slowly said as he slammed the car door and glanced at his worried mother. "I know you left with Peyton." She looked nervously at her son. "Now Luke, I really wish you could have called me. You WERE NOT IN THE LAND OF NO PHONES!'

"Mom…" Luke started to explain, but was too overcome with emotions from leaving Peyton to explain.

"Lucas, go to your room before I can think of a better punishment!"

"But Mom, I—"

"Luke…Don't start with me…!"

Luke nodded quickly. "Okay, mom," he quietly said as he brushed past her on the way up to his room. He could feel her eyes following him as he trudged up what seemed like mountainous stairs and into his hallway. He plopped on his bed as soon as he got into his room and landed on what looked like a piece of paper. When he turned over to see what it was, he found that it was a note to him signed by Haley.

* * *

Later, Peyton sipped her coffee. She was reflecting on the other night, on Lucas. She could never figure him out––one moment, he's completely in love with her; the next, he's too caught up in his own damn life to care about her. _Men are just too complicated,_ she thought, ironically. _Moments last for only moments, _she thought, _but once the moment is gone, what happens? Do they last, or are they just simply moments that are meant to be lived, like the saying: carpe diem? _She couldn't stop thinking in such depth since the last night. She couldn't stop wondering whom Lucas Scott really was underneath that façade of one who never cares. 

"Lucas Scott," she said to the mirror in front of her, thinking of the guy she had once hated. She attempted with such difficulty to place herself in his shoes, herself in face of the guy who had left her just when they had reached a level of significance between each other, a level of depth. Deepness is the core of one's being––the art of _being._ Being thought of as strong; as a warrior; as a warrior of love. Peyton then noticed she had begun to draw the complexity on the sketchpad on her nightstand, a teenage boy's face turned into a man on the next side. The first half of the paper was enclosed by golden rays of sunlight, while the second half was veiled by a sea of darkness.

In the first half, Peyton had drawn what seemed to be a younger version of the Lucas she knew, playfully making the winning basket to a game against Brooke's sixteen-year-old self. Peyton couldn't bear to imagine them going out when she was with Nathan; the thought frightened her to no end.

The other side of the picture was of Lucas, only this time, he was somewhat older, although Peyton had no idea of how she had drawn this with such accuracy, yet with such similarity as well. He seemed to be a bit wiser in this picture, a shadow of darkness falling obsolete upon his face, masking the boy who once played the basketball game with Brooke and Peyton, the guy who once betrayed and left pain in his tracks.

Peyton went through the motions with these two drawings, taking in each and every last one, flowing through the river of her relationship to him, and the prison of guilt she had fallen into after the tangled web of lies was cut free.

_Lucas…_she simply thought, letting all the emotions rise up and down again inside of her. _Luke, I couldn't have thought of a reason for your actions if my life depended on it. _The instant she turned to rage, she expelled all the emotions that had been building up inside her. _Now I'll never be alone. I'll be free from you for the rest of my life. _

With this, Peyton stormed out the door, only to be in interrupted by an auburn-haired girl with almond eyes.

"Haley!"


	6. Extraordinary Girl

**"Extraordinary Girl" is a song by Green Day.

* * *

**

Peyton watched as Haley began to talk, overly feeling very intruded from the secret she didn't want the others to know about. _But they'll always know,_ she thought. _They'll always be trying to figure me out—that's how I have my way with them._ Something about Lucas not being himself lately. _Wait, who does that remind me of?_

"So, would you be up for talking with him at Karen's?" she asked solemnly.

"Umm…" Peyton thought out loud, deciding whether or not to let her and Luke's complicated relationship come out into the open yet. _Not just yet, I guess._ "Well, no, but thanks for the offer, um, we're good, me and Luke."

"Okay, but the offer still goes if you're interested."

"I'm not, thanks," Peyton added with a hesitant, nonchalant laugh. She couldn't bring herself to say what she was about to do. _Just not until…_

"Sure," Haley replied, just as casually as Peyton did. Though Haley, flushed with Peyton's rejection, seemed to be a person who Peyton used to know. That person, who seemed to be plagued with loneliness. That person, whom Peyton was the only one who could relate to. That person, whom Peyton probably was the only one who could understand. _That girl was me.

* * *

_

As Lucas clutched the note yet again, he smoothed his hands over the overused crisp creases in the paper. _Haley, _he thought, breathing in the luscious scent she always brought with her. He had read and reread the paper countless times, but still could not bring himself to tell her the facts. _Peyton, _he mused, _I could die for her. _He couldn't live without her, even if it meant explaining those crucial facts to Haley. He continually read the letter:

_Dear Lucas,_

_I wish you would call. I haven't heard from you in ages—what happened? I know you need your time for your father's death, but you always know that you can call me and talk about it. Lucas, you're my best friend, what's happened to that? I've resorted to writing to you 'cause you're so busy all the time (not that it's a problem; I know you have basketball and other things), but I miss you, and we need to just hang out and be normal for once. You still know what that word means—normal—don't you? Anyway, would you please call me? I really do hope you and Nathan and I could hang out more. After the funeral, and all… Well, please pick up your phone sometime soon. I hope you're feeling better._

_Your friend,_

_Haley_

_P.S. I really do feel for your father's death; my greatest sympathies go out to you and your mother._

Lucas finally folded the letter and set it on his nightstand. He set a pen on it so it would stay and a reminder to write something back––another letter or something while he was figuring out this relationship out with Peyton. He had thought it over countless times, but still no conclusion. _Maybe I'll never figure this out… Maybe it's not supposed to… _

_Things don't have reasons, I guess, and maybe if I go explain that to her, she'll finally see. That is, unless **she** doesn't understand, but then again, who would?_ Lucas continued his thoughts, hoping against all hope that she would understand someday.

_Someday she will, and someday I'll be able to tell her that._ Just then, Lucas came to a final conclusion. _Wait, if I first was with Brooke, then went to Peyton for my heart, then now I leave Peyton after… Maybe our relationship problems don't have to do with her; maybe they were all me in the first place. _Lucas thought of how he had cheated on and hurt Brooke and how he left Peyton so alone––maybe it wasn't them that was troubling him; maybe he had abandonment problems of his own to deal with.

Lucas began to go over everything that he was thinking when he hurt Brooke and Peyton...and Nikki. He finally made up his mind on going to Brooke's house to apologize for everything that had happened; he did hurt her and she deserved an apology.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peyton and Haley came to Karen's to find it empty and closed. 


	7. Calm Inside the Storm

"**Calm Inside the Storm" is a song by Cyndi Lauper.

* * *

**

**Just an author's note: in the prior season, Lucas did not go with Keith to Charlotte; however, Keith did, and Lucas does not know that Nathan and Haley are married, only Peyton and Brooke know that. The note to Peyton and Brooke from Lucas also did not happen, but their friendship did begin to mend some, and in place, they got a letter from Nathan and Haley, expressing their sorrows for not inviting them to their wedding ceremony. Haley writes not to tell Lucas, for she was going to tell him herself when she built up the courage. Everything else in the season one finale did happen, however.

* * *

**

Lucas stormed down the stairs, and in a flash, he was in the kitchen.

"LUCAS!" Karen's harsh voice stopped him in his tracks.

Luke slowly turned toward her and said, "…Yes, Mom?" with the puppy dog face he had trained himself to make when he was in deep, deep trouble.

Karen sighed with a high-pitched glint in her throat. "Lucas," she started calmly, "before you leave, we need to talk." With that, she had never looked Lucas straighter in the eye.

"I know, Mom." Lucas looked at her for an answer as a very uncomfortable moment passed.

After one last second of reasoning her inner battle, Karen decided to tell Lucas what she was racking her nerves so much to tell her son.

"Lucas, the bank called today and there's something you should know." Lucas looked in shock at his mother.

"Everything's okay, right? You just turned in a bill late, right? Nothing too serious…"

Karen looked fearfully at her worried son. "Lucas, we're losing the house. Now, I'm telling you I tried doing everything I could, but the bank says I have to file for bankruptcy."

"No!" Luke called in defense.

"Yes, and I'm afraid we'll have to be leaving Tree Hill for a while for the house to be sold. We're going to Charlotte to live with Keith until we figure this out. I'm so sorry this all happened after your father's death, Luke. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier; I just wanted to get this off my chest right away, but you left to be with Peyton and I knew that this would all come at a bad time. I'm so sorry."

Lucas looked into his mother's somber eyes as guilt plagued throughout him. He sat kindly next to his broken mother and wrapped his arms around her as she wept in his presence. Gazing out the window, he saw a misty rain beginning to shower the town with its fresh droplets of the drama taking over Tree Hill.

* * *

"_Closed Until Further Notice_" Peyton read off the sign on Karen's Café. "What do you think for?" she asked into the almond eyes glancing at her.

Haley just looked back at the empty shop and shook her head. "Don't know…" Her voice was barely even a whisper as she was glaring into the dark shadows behind the counter.

"Do you think someone could have broken in?" Peyton piped up next to her.

She was replied with a gasp and slap on the wrist. "Peyton! Don't scare me like that!"

The blonde seemed confused. "Haley. It's just a shadow; it's not going to hurt you." Peyton emphasized the last part with her shaking head and pointed index finger at the shadow.

The brunette laughed nonchalantly. "Right…No, just don't worry about it." She turned to look at the blonde, giving her a look that said she was serious this time. "Childhood fear."

"Oh…" Peyton slowly nodded while hiding a laugh behind her hand.

"So," Haley decided to change the subject, "did I tell you about Nathan?"

Peyton's eyes furrowed. "…What about Nathan?"

"Oh, nothing, just him reacting to his father's death. It's usual, for him to be acting this way, I mean he was like that before; it was bound he would act up sometime again, right?" Haley asked, hesitantly.

Peyton took a moment to process this. _God, if Haley's being abused, I would have to tell someone; and Nathan, what is **wrong** with him! Doesn't he know that Haley is incredibly in love with him and trusts him more than anyone? That must be awful for her to experience that…God knows it was for me._

"Peyton? Are you going to answer me, or are you going to just space out all day?" The brunette was still in her anxious state.

"Oh Haley, I'm sorry. I was thinking about Nathan and what—"

"—Happened. Yea, I know the story of your break-up (It was all around school, you know)."

The last part made Peyton jump. _Well, I guess that's what you get for being popular. _"No, Hales, it wasn't our break-up I was talking about. It was…how he was when we were together."

"Oh."

"Yea. Look, you know you can tell me anything," the blonde said, looking into her almond eyes.

Haley nodded in reply.

"Then what is Nathan doing to you?" Peyton asked with a concerned face.

"Well, it all started the night we got married. Everything seemed right then, but somehow, it changed as the months went by. After Dan's funeral…all hell broke loose. Peyton, you were there; you know what Nathan did."

* * *

In a flash, Peyton saw Nathan laughing hysterically as Haley glanced over at her, unsure of what to do. They were at the funeral again and Peyton was standing up in respect.

Suddenly, a man in the shadows grabbed Nathan from behind. Peyton notice him to be Luke's Uncle Keith, but Haley didn't catch his face, being somewhat in the back of the place.

* * *

"I remember," Peyton said, opening her eyes to the auburn-haired girl in front of her. "Has he ever—" she started.

"Hurt me? No, never. Well, physically no. But when we got home from the funeral, Peyton, he started breaking things and throwing them across the room."

"Oh, my God." Peyton gasped, unable to speak at this. She was looking up, the misty rain washing away everything she ever knew about Nathan and his crowd.


	8. Author's Note

** - Author's Note -**

** This is just an author's note in reference to a question from gannonsgrl: Ever since chapter 3 ("The Funeral"), the story has been a flashback to what happened after Dan's funeral. In chapters 1-3, I chose not to start the story off where it actually started because 1) I like stories where the end is the beginning and 2) It's how it just tends to play out in my head. So, sorry if the way I have the story set out confused you, but I really can't write any other way with this one. Don't worry though, after the next few chapters I'll be back to the present time (a.k.a. when the story actually started) and hopefully you all won't be so confused on the time adjustments!**


	9. Big Author's Note

This isn't that great of a notice considering I've been grounded for nearly a month now, but I haven't been able to post new chapters for a while and I plan to post more soon. This gives me the time to think about what all I have written so that I can write better in the future. But, as I said, I'm only grounded for a month that ends this Saturday and I'll get a new computer then so I can type things faster. Until then, please don't forget about this! I'm not even THINKING about quitting on this story. You'll just have to keep it in your imaginations until then.

Love always,

Just one of the passerbys…


End file.
